Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to network re-routing and more particularly to customer-facility-managed network re-routing.
Telecommunications providers within a local access and transport area (LATA) often provide data communication and networking services to their customers. Such providers provide switches (e.g., frame relay switches, ATM switches, etc.) within the LATA and provide access to interexchange (IXC) carrier networks for data transmission between LATAs, including LATAs serviced by the same telecommunications provider. When a customer of the telecommunications provider encounters a problem with data transmission and the problem is not a problem with the provider's network (e.g., a problem with the IXC carrier's network), the customer oftentimes has to request that the provider reconfigure the logical connections at its switches to bypass the problem network. It often takes time for the provider to reconfigure the connections at its switches and, thus, data transmission for its customers may be disrupted for a longer period of time than is desirable.